


tattoos

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, hes Fine ok, rez fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: For the first day of mollymauklivesfestival on tumblr!! I chose the prompt “tattoos” and wrote a little thing of Molly and Yasha hanging out and talking about the past. I know the faq advised against rez fics but this isn’t angst so I hope it’s alright!!!!





	tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY maybe it’s not as much about his tattoos as it was supposed to have been I just kinda wanted to have molly and yasha hanging out and being best friends....... they deserve it

Molly was quiet.

He had liked being quiet lately, it gave him time to think. He liked it even better when he was quiet with someone— the two of them not having to make small talk and just enjoying each other’s company. He saw it as an easy way to reconnect with the people he knew without forcing himself to talk so much. That’s not to say he didn’t know how, it was just a lot easier not to. So he liked holding onto these moments with whoever he could get them with.

Currently, he was being quiet with Yasha, the two of them lying opposite ways on her bed. He was staring at the tattoo on his hand, admiring its intricate patterns and wishing he remembered where it came from. He wished he remembered a lot of things, honestly. Most of the reason he was spending time with Yasha was because he was yet to get anything on her. All he knew was that they were close before, and he felt like a bit of a jerk for not really giving enough effort to remember her.

“So…” he started, avoiding eye contact by picking at his fingernail. “How did we know each other back then?” He heard her laugh softly to herself before she answered him.

“Actually, I knew you way before we knew anyone else here,” she said. “We worked together, uh… we were performers of a sort.”

“Of a sort?” Molly asked, looking at her now.

“Would you believe me if I said we were in the circus together?” She said. Molly paused, thinking about it.

“...Yeah,” he said finally. Yasha laughed again. “What did you do?” He asked her.

“Me? I, ah. I was a strongwoman for a while,” she said. “It wasn’t a very interesting act, I guess, so it kind of got cut and I ended up doing regular security for the circus.” Molly smiled.

“What did I do?” He asked.

“Magic,” she replied. He craned his neck to look at her even more quizzically.

“Like… real magic?” He said quietly. Yasha sucked the air in through her teeth, wincing slightly.

“Ehhhh……..” she said. Molly chuckled.

“Kind of?” Yasha continued. “It was probably mostly bullshit, but I think you always did have a way with tarot readings and stuff like that. Some kinda weird intuition or something.”

“Ah,” Molly said softly, going back to examining his tattoo. “How did we meet in the circus?” Yasha paused for a moment, maybe a moment too long.

“We, uh, actually just sort of found you?” She said. “We were all headed to our next destination and we stopped for a rest outside a little town, and we found you hanging out in the area. You seemed pretty lost, so we offered you a home in the circus and you took it. That’s when I met you.

“The circus was… it really was something. Everyone in it never really belonged anywhere. We were all outcasts in our own way. We were all weird. None of us ever had a home to speak of, really, but I think that’s part of what the circus was to us. It gave all of us a home, it gave all of us a family. I think that’s why it was so important to everyone that was in it, you know?”

Molly hummed in agreement. “Is there, uh, any reason we’re not still there then?” He asked. “It sounds like we would’ve been just fine sticking with them.”

“They, uh… we kind of disbanded,” Yasha told him. “There was a, uh, I guess you could call it a scandal involving one of the performers… something something demon toad, you know how t is. After the whole ordeal, all of us went our separate ways and we happened to stick together and go with the rest of the group here.” Molly was quiet. Parts of the story were starting to feel familiar to him, and he wanted to hold onto those feelings before they faded. He kept watching his tattoos, staring deep into the red eye on his hand. Something about the eye… it felt even more foreign than the rest of him. It bothered him. Eventually all of his feelings settled, and he was ready to talk again.

“Can I ask a question that’s kinda out of left field?” He said eventually.

“Yeah, of course,” she replied.

“Where did all my tattoos come from?”

Yasha sat up. She took Molly’s hand in hers, the same one he’d been staring at for a while now, and pointed to the tattoo of the eye.

“You see this one?” She said. “All the tattoos with the red eyes?” She gestured to the one on his neck, then on his chest, her fingers just barely brushing the surface of his skin as she did.

“Yeah?” He asked, anxious to hear her explanation.

“Well, you had those way before I ever met you,” she told him. “And you _hated_ them!” She laughed. “I never found out what they meant or why you got them in the first place either, but I know you didn’t like them. So you decided to cover them up by getting even more tattoos around them. Hiding them in plain sight or whatever.” Molly laughed with her.

“Do you think it looks better this way?” He asked her. She squeezed his hand gently.

“I think you look much better this way,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! if you liked it please consider following me on tumblr at @junoosteel!! :D have a good day!


End file.
